


when you felt like dying

by Kaellig



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, Post-Fallout, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Ильза пытается привыкнуть к новой жизни, к отношениям с Итаном и собственным чувствам.
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	when you felt like dying

Дождь начался ровно в четыре, хотя с утра казалось, что его ничто не предвещает — кроме прогнозов погоды. Каждый, должно быть, посмотрел сначала в погодное приложение, обещавшее ливень с грозой, потом на ясное, ослепительно синее небо без единого признака облаков, и решил, что ничего не будет. Без десяти четыре солнце скрылось за тучами, а в четыре с копейками хлынуло стеной. Туристы, любовавшиеся красотами Рима, бросились врассыпную, пытаясь укрыться кто где — под раскидистыми кронами пиний, в ближайших кафе, бутиках, сувенирных лавках, гостиничных фойе и церквях.

Итан придержал тяжёлую дверь, пропуская Ильзу вперёд, и прежде чем зайти внутрь сам, стряхнул воду со своей рубашки, которой они пытались заслониться от дождя. Помогло мало: ткань вымокла насквозь, и теперь с неё на мраморный пол натекала лужа.

Ильза убрала с лица влажные пряди и неуверенно переступила босыми ногами. Пол был холодным, а туфли мокрыми, и неизвестно ещё, что было хуже.

— Простынешь, — вздохнул Итан, тоже посмотрев на её ноги. Его взгляд поднялся выше, по подолу сарафана, облепившему бёдра, к лифу, и Ильза, вопреки всему, ощутила, как щёки заливает румянец: тонкая ткань сейчас, должно быть, обтягивала грудь гораздо плотнее, чем было бы приличным.

Впрочем, Итан в мокрой белой футболке смотрелся ничуть не скромнее.

Не смотреть на него, не вспоминать, как ощущается его кожа под пальцами, было мучительно сложно, почти невозможно, но Ильза сумела поднять взгляд — и наткнулась на его ответный. В глазах Итана танцевали черти, но это не было чем-то необычным.

— Тепло, — сказала Ильза наконец.

— Это пока что. 

— Итан, — мягко протянула она, улыбаясь, и он усмехнулся, прекрасно зная, что она имела в виду: с их работой (его нынешней и её бывшей) простуда была далеко не самой страшной опасностью на свете.

Он всегда угадывал её мысли без слов, и это одновременно казалось очень милым — и пугало, вызывая инстинктивное желание закрыться, натянуть маску, солгать хоть в чём-нибудь, только чтобы сбить его восприятие. Но Итан всегда видел её насквозь, с их первой же встречи, ему не требовались контрольные вопросы, как полиграфу. И Ильза не была больше агентом МИ-6, и им не нужно было ни обманывать друг друга, ни что-то утаивать. К этому так трудно было привыкнуть.

Он приобнял её за плечо, притянул к себе, прижался губами к виску. Несмотря на кажущуюся невинность жеста, Ильзу бросило в жар. Объятие затянулось; ни один не торопился отстраниться. Кожа горела огнём, там где Итан касался её, и через основание его ладони Ильза чувствовала его пульс.

— Мы в церкви, — шепнула она и вывернулась из-под его руки.

— О, чего я только не делал в церквях, — ухмыльнулся Итан и, подняв голову, фамильярно подмигнул одной из установленных под куполом фигур. 

Ильза закатила глаза и покачала головой, но не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Он умел быть серьёзным, собранным, сосредоточенным на задаче — и становился таким в один миг, едва лишь задумывался о работе. Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда они оставались вдвоём, и на плечи Итану не падало небо, и мир вокруг не рассыпался на части, он становился похож скорее на подростка, неугомонного, непоседливого, способного всё на свете превратить в шутку, которой первым же и улыбался, широко и ослепительно. И их любовь тоже казалась какой-то подростковой, потому что не должны взрослые люди, столь многое пережившие, столь многим пожертвовавшие, так себя вести: целоваться украдкой, сидя на дальней скамье старинной церкви, сходить с ума от желания прикоснуться, улыбаться без малейшего повода, просто ловя взгляды друг друга. Такие чувства не могут быть, не бывают долговечными — чем ярче огонь, тем быстрее он затухает, ведь так? Однако Ильза старалась не думать об этом, не загадывать, просто жить моментом — пожалуй, впервые за долгие годы, и это было потрясающе и упоительно. 

Рядом с Итаном она была свободна. Свободна от прошлого, придавливавшего к земле тяжёлым грузом; свободна от собственных сомнений, колебаний и рефлексии. Когда она засыпала в одной с ним постели, то не просыпалась среди ночи от кошмаров, начисто забывая об их существовании.

А потом Итан уезжал, и... Но об этом она не позволяла себе думать, пока он был здесь. Рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки. Пока можно было прикоснуться к нему, ощутить тепло и запах его кожи.

Итан звонко чихнул; звук, отразившись от стен, эхом разнёсся под сводами церкви, устремляясь куда-то ввысь, к центру купола. Ильза от неожиданности фыркнула и прижала ладонь к губами, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

— И кто ещё из нас простынет.

— Я не болею, — уверенно заявил Итан. — Вообще.

— Такого не бывает.

— Все знакомые и друзья родителей то же самое говорили. Но, — он развёл руками, словно предлагая полюбоваться на такое чудо, и Ильза с удовольствием это сделала, — факт остаётся фактом. У меня отличный иммунитет.

— Удивительно, как с такими данными ты оказался в ЦРУ, а не стал космонавтом.

— Да, — серьёзно кивнул Итан, — удивительно.

Одно короткое мгновение он казался искренне сокрушённым, словно космос был детской мечтой, не сбывшейся по какому-то нелепому стечению обстоятельств. Но затем эта иллюзия рассыпалась, и он искренне рассмеялся, сверкая зубами и морща нос. Ильза толкнула его локтем в бок, силясь сдержать улыбку.

— Итан, мы всё ещё в церкви, — напомнила она.

— В церкви, — повторил Итан, и его взгляд вдруг сделался внимательным и тёплым, и Ильза резко вспомнила, что церкви существуют вовсе не только для того, чтобы служить укрытием от дождя для туристов. Она быстро отвела взгляд и спросила первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы сменить тему:

— Ты так и не рассказал, зачем приехал в Рим.

— В каком смысле? — Вопрос Итана прозвучал легко и естественно, но Ильза знала его слишком хорошо и сразу почувствовала едва уловимое напряжение, разлившееся в воздухе. — Я приехал к тебе. И очень рад тебя видеть.

Ильза улыбнулась:

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть. Очень. Но мы же оба прекрасно знаем: ты не покидаешь Штаты, если для этого нет серьёзной причины.

— Думаешь, ты для меня недостаточно серьёзная причина? — Протянув руку, он отвёл Ильзе за ухо прядь волос и, задержав ладонь, коснулся костяшками пальцев её скулы. Ильза потёрлась о них — бездумно, инстинктивно; и когда только это успело стать чем-то настолько привычным?

— Мне нравится считать, что достаточно. Но ты не из тех, кто берёт отпуск, чтобы съездить полюбоваться Колизеем. Это значит, у тебя должен был быть повод. Я просто спрашиваю какой.

— Никакого повода, — ответил Итан, и по тому, каким серьёзным и _взрослым_ стал его взгляд, Ильза поняла: он врёт.

Это было... нет, не обидно — Ильза знала все те тысячу и одну причину, по которым он не мог сказать ей правду; чувство, которое она испытывала, можно было назвать скорее печалью. Одним вопросом она вышибла Итана из того мгновения, которым они оба жили последние три дня, заставив вспомнить о работе и истинных мотивах, и хотя физически он по-прежнему был рядом, Ильза знала, что пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем он вернётся к ней и мыслями. А может быть, и не вернётся вовсе. Им никогда не хватало времени.

Она не стала настаивать на ответе и просто прижалась щекой к его мокрому плечу, и Итан в ответ обнял её одной рукой.

***

День выдался пасмурный и промозглый, печальные серые облака низко стелились над тёмной, стального цвета водой, распугивая туристов и загоняя их под крышу. На набережной почти не было людей, только несколько рыбаков флегматично следили за поплавками. 

— Вот-вот дождь пойдёт, — заметила Ильза, поглядывая на небо.

— Не пойдёт. Замёрзла?

Ильза улыбнулась и прижалась к его плечу.

— Нет.

Они прошли ещё немного, ни о чём не говоря, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Итан прилетел накануне поздним вечером — на два дня позже, чем планировал, и улетать обратно должен был завтра. У них было всего полтора дня, и Ильза не сомневалась, что они проведут их, не выбираясь из постели. Вышло по-другому: проснувшись утром, Итан выглянул в окно, оценивающе посмотрел за серое небо и воодувшевлённо потащил Ильзу гулять. 

На самом деле, она не имела ничего против. В Стокгольме она провела меньше лет, чем в Лондоне, и он никогда не был для неё домом — но воспоминания, связанные с этим городом, были намного приятнее и светлее, без примеси тоскливой горечи, которую Ильза ощущала, вспоминая о Лондоне. Туда ей путь был теперь закрыт.

В памяти на каждом шагу всплывали разные картинки из детства: здесь Ильза в шесть лет подобрала котёнка, а здесь она уже подростком выгуливала собаку, используя это как предлог для вечерних встреч с друзьями за бутылочкой пива. Рядом с этим старым ясенем стоял прежде другой — однажды во время шторма он упал и придавил девочку, которая училась с Ильзой в одной школе. В этот спортзал Ильза ходила на занятия гимнастикой, а в этом кинотеатре частенько прогуливала уроки.

— А здесь, — сказала Ильза, останавливаясь у парапета и заглядывая вниз, в тёмную неспокойную воду, — здесь был мой первый поцелуй.

— Ого, — хмыкнул Итан, — надеюсь, следующая остановка — место, где у тебя был первый секс?

Ильза рассмеялась и лукаво посмотрела на него:

— Это было в машине на парковке за кинотеатром.

— Ауч, — Итан поморщился, но тут же улыбнулся: — Экстремально для первого опыта.

— Я была отвязной девчонкой.

— О, даже не сомневался. 

Итан смотрел на неё смеющимися глазами, и Ильза чувствовала, как что-то внутри неё тает и плавится под этим его взглядом. Каждый раз. Она ждала, что это пройдёт; что однажды Итан посмотрит на неё, и в ней ничего не отзовётся. Но этот момент всё не наступал, и тепло в груди становилось лишь сильнее, проникая всё глубже и сохраняясь всё дольше.

— И с кем же ты здесь целовалась? — спросил он, тоже опираясь на парапет и искоса глядя на Ильзу.

— С парнем из параллельного класса, — медленно ответила Ильза, вспоминая. — Он долго ухаживал за мной, прежде чем я милостиво согласилась сходить с ним в кино. Я была уверена, что этим всё и закончится, но оказалось, что он намного интереснее, чем я всегда считала. Мы встречались три года и расстались, только когда я уехала в Англию. Его звали Олаф.

— Первый поцелуй, первый секс и первые отношения с одним и тем же человеком — и ты говоришь, что была отвязной девчонкой?

Ильза улыбнулась, всё так же глядя вдаль, и пожала плечами:

— Разве я говорила, что первый секс был с ним же? 

Итан озадаченно склонил голову набок, и Ильза развернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него в упор:

— Разочарован?

— Никогда, — ответил он, не взяв даже секунды на раздумья. Заправил ей за ухо развевающиеся на ветру волосы, затем притянул к себе и поцеловал, крепко и горячо, словно пытаясь убедить её в искренности своих слов.

И это работало безотказно.

— Решил поддержать традицию? — выдохнула Ильза ему в губы, когда Итан чуть отстранился. Воздуха не хватало обоим, но оторваться друг друга было невыносимо трудно.

— Теперь ты должна сказать, что я целуюсь лучше, чем Олаф.

Ильза рассмеялась; дыхание было прерывистым, и смех вышел чуть придушенным.

— Гораздо лучше, — ответила она и снова потянулась к его губам. В этом не было ни капли лжи, хоть Ильза и не помнила, как целовался Олаф. Итан просто всё делал лучше, чем кто угодно другой. 

Они целовались, стоя на набережной города, в котором прошла значительная часть её детства; города, с которым было связано столько воспоминаний — светлых и тяжёлых, тёплых и печальных, но любое из них грело сердце. Теперь к ним добавлялось ещё одно, не имевшее отношения к детству Ильзы, но удивительно правильно и уместно ощущавшееся в их череде. Как если бы Ильза знала Итана ещё тогда, в пятнадцать; как если бы он всегда был неотъемлемой частью её мира.

Иногда ей казалось, что так и есть. Она отгоняла эту мысль, когда ловила себя на ней, и старалась не забывать: их отношения недолговечны, как и всё в её жизни. Ни одна хорошая вещь не задерживалась с ней навсегда, ни один из людей, которые были Ильзе дороги, не оставались рядом. В этом никогда не было злого умысла — ей везло, её никогда никто не предавал, кроме Атли и МИ-6; так просто складывались обстоятельства. И сколь бы сильными ни были чувства Итана к ней, рано или поздно между ними встанет что-то, что окажется непреодолимым препятствием.

Не все миссии выполнимы, даже для Итана Ханта; не все люди созданы для того, чтобы быть с кем-то. Ильза была благодарна судьбе даже за то, что та позволила им встретиться. Каждая проведённая вместе минута казалась бесценным даром свыше, и Ильза берегла их, и наслаждалась каждой из них, и старательно запоминала всё в мельчайших подробностях — хотя знала, что вымарает все воспоминания, когда их с Итаном пути разойдутся. Ильза давно научилась не тащить за собой лишний груз.

— О чём ты думаешь? — шепнул Итан ей в висок.

Ильза качнула головой:

— Ни о чём.

— Я же чувствую: ты подумала о чём-то, что тебя расстроило.

Она отклонилась назад, держась за его плечи, и заглянула ему в лицо.

— Почему именно Стокгольм?

— Что?

— Ты предложил съездить вместе в Стокгольм. Ты выбрал именно этот город. Почему? Ты был на задании где-то неподалёку? 

Итан напрягся; Ильза почувствовала это всем телом. Но он не попытался отстраниться и по-прежнему мягко удерживал её обеими руками.

— Почему для тебя это важно? Я же здесь.

— Ты здесь, — улыбнулась Ильза, пытаясь успокоить его, разгладить тревожную складку на его лбу. — Я просто хочу знать, почему Стокгольм.

— Потому что я знаю, как важно для тебя это место, и хотел однажды оказаться здесь с тобой. 

Вместо ответа Ильза уткнулась лицом ему в шею, крепко обхватив одной ладонью за затылок и прижавшись к его груди с такой силой, что Итан удивлённо выдохнул и чуть покачнулся, ловя равновесие.

В конце концов, по-настоящему имело значение только то, что он действительно был сейчас с ней. Всё остальное она могла узнать из новостей — но не собиралась этого делать.

***

Солнце пекло нещадно, пробиваясь даже через защитный крем, и Ильза, перевернувшись на спину, подумала, что такими темпами к приезду Итана превратится в хорошо прожаренный стейк. Вот только делать на Багамах было больше нечего: все основные туристические места Нассау она видела ещё в прошлые свои приезды (по делам «Синдиката», вспоминать о которых не хотелось), а уезжать куда-то вглубь острова было лениво. Поэтому Ильза целыми днями валялась на пляже, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы поесть, поспать или устроить заплыв. Береговая охрана смотрела на неё с мрачной настороженностью, и Ильзе было почти жаль этих ребят, просто делавших свою работу. Но плавать на мелководье, лавируя между отдыхающими, отказывалась наотрез.

Итан вновь задерживался. Последний раз они виделись почти четыре месяца назад, и это было чертовски давно. Ильзе, привыкшей быть одной, удивительно было осознавать, как сильно ей не хватает Итана. Не хватает во всех смыслах: она скучала по его голосу (и редкие телефонные звонки, в которых они не могли ни о чём сказать напрямую, совершенно не спасали), по его улыбке, сумасшедшей и такой заразительно, что невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, и по ночам, проведённым вдвоём, по его поцелуям, прикосновениям его рук, тяжести его тела, запаху его кожи. Господи, кто бы сказал ей лет пять назад, что она будет изводиться и сходить с ума в ожидании встречи, что у неё будет сдавливать грудь от предвкушения и волнения и что одной только мысли о том, что она вот-вот его увидит, будет достаточно, чтобы низ живота пронизывало желанием. Это было совершенно на неё не похоже — и походило всё меньше, чем больше времени проходило. Пять лет прошло с их первой встречи, три года — с их первого поцелуя; учитывая расстояние, обычно разделявшее их, и частоту (читай: редкость) встреч, они должны были перегореть намного быстрее. 

И закрадывалась порой мысль: а что, если этого не произойдёт? Если им не надоест любить друг друга ни через год, ни ещё через пять, ни через все десять? Что если они с Итаном, не признающим никаких объективных препятствий, преодолеют любые трудности, которые встанут на пути?

Эту мысль было всё сложнее заглушить — и всё сложнее было объяснить себе, зачем она упорно пытается это сделать.

Ильза провела ладонью по животу, лениво размышляя, не пора ли убраться в тень. Кожа была горячей и сухой, крем, густо нанесённый каких-то полчаса назад, то ли впитался без следа, то ли просто испарился, уступив в схватке с солнцем вчистую. Двигаться было лень, и Ильза ещё несколько минут боролась с собой, прежде чем здравый смысл наконец возобладал. 

Сообщение пришло как раз в тот момент, когда Ильза потянулась за пляжной сумкой.

«Похоже, у меня ничего не выйдет».

Ильза разочарованно села обратно на шезлонг и с ненавистью посмотрела на телефон. Она всегда считала женщиной рациональной и спокойной, не поддающейся эмоциям и уж точно не склонной накручивать себя без повода. Однако первая мысль, пришедшая ей в голову, не была ни рациональной, ни спокойной: похоже, Итан просто решил, что ему это больше не нужно.

Трубка снова завибрировала — звук Ильза никогда не включала и не помнила уже даже, какой звук установлен что на входящие сообщения, что на звонки.

«Не смей даже думать, что я не хочу тебя увидеть».

Ильза улыбнулась против воли — и как только ему всегда удавалось этого добиться? Даже на расстоянии он всё равно безошибочно угадывал её реакции.

«Я постоянно думаю о тебе», — набрала она ответ. Палец чуть дрожал, нажимая «отправить».

«Мне всегда кажется, что ты рядом».

Дышать стало тяжело, как будто кто-то крепко сдавил Ильзе горло.

«Намного лучше, когда это так на самом деле».

«Однозначно».

«Хватит переписываться во время совещаний, Бенджи наверняка пытается сейчас сказать тебе что-то очень важное», — написала Ильза и, улыбнувшись, закусила губу, нетерпеливо дожидаясь ответа.

«Бенджи передаёт привет», — пришло через минуту.

Всё-таки Ильза тоже успела неплохо его изучить.

Однако следующее же сообщение заставило её усомниться в этом.

«Люблю тебя», — прочитала Ильза и закрыла глаза, пытаясь унять забившееся чаще сердце.

Затем, справившись с собой, открыла глаза снова и быстро, не позволяя себе зацепиться взглядом за буквы, удалила последнее сообщение, так и оставив его без ответа.

***

Их следующая встреча тоже сорвалась, как и ещё одна после неё. С четвёртой попытки им наконец удалось пересечься — но лишь на пару часов. Ильза не запомнила ни название гостиницы, в которой они были, ни как выглядел номер. В памяти остались только движение тел и глаза Итана, шальные и безумные, полные чего-то ненасытного, неутолимого, чему Ильза не могла подобрать названия. Не могла — или не хотела.

Он не пытался произнести вслух те слова, которые она хотела бы стереть из своего сознания с той же лёгкостью, с какой удалила из памяти телефона, и Ильза была этому рада.

Ещё через месяц Ильза сидела в аэропорту, дожидаясь посадки на рейс до Мальты, когда ей позвонил Лютер.

— Итан в госпитале в Лондоне. Ничего серьёзного, отлежится — и будет как новенький, — быстро добавил он, как будто увидев лицо Ильзы. Она не знала, каким именно стало в этот момент её лицо, но не сомневалась, что по нему можно было бы прочитать очень и очень многое. 

Теперь, когда Ильза больше не работала ни на МИ-6, ни на «Синдикат», она намного хуже владела собой. 

— Что произошло?

— Не для телефонного разговора, — буркнул Лютер. — И не вздумай прилетать сюда! Итан сам с тобой свяжется. Да, я в курсе.

Три года назад, после операции в Кашмире и передачи МИ-6 Соломона Лэйна, ей позволили уйти, отпустили на свободу, сорвали удерживавшие её цепи — и недвусмысленно дали понять, что у неё больше нет дома. А значит — больше некуда и незачем возвращаться. Если она попытается сунуться в Лондон, её арестуют в один миг, и никого не будут волновать причины, побудившие её приехать. Для МИ-6 она больше не существовала, но лишь до тех пор, пока оставалась за пределами Англии.

Но если Лютер рассчитывал, что она просто вернётся в Барселону, то он очень плохо её знал. Гораздо хуже, чем Итан, который придумал бы тысячу и одну очень убедительную (и почти не противоречащую действительности) отговорку, чтобы только не сообщать ей про ранение. Лютер был первоклассным хакером, но для секретного агента у него был один существенный недостаток: он слишком уважал откровенность и правду. 

В Лондоне Ильза была через полтора дня — с новыми, незасвеченными документами и изменённой до неузнаваемости внешностью. Хелен Лэйн, тридцать три года (а выглядит на все сорок), бухгалтер небольшого мебельного магазина, возвращавшаяся в Англию из отпуска, проведённого в Испании. Бледное лицо с некрасивой россыпью веснушек, затянутые в мышиный хвостик русые волосы, худые руки с аляповатым маникюром и полное отсутствие вкуса в одежде. Она притягивала взгляды, диссонируя с окружавшей её толпой, выделяясь из неё, как выделяется в аккорде звучание расстроенной струны, — но эти взгляды стекали с неё, будто отталкиваясь от невидимого купола. Запоминались её одежда и кислотный лак на ногтях, но вовсе не лицо, слишком скучное, слишком некрасивое — из тех, что просто не хочется запоминать.

Больше всего на свете Ильза хотела бы, чтобы её никогда не увидел такой Итан. Но он видел — наутро после очередной бурной ночи. И вместо того, чтобы в ужасе убегать, целовал каждую веснушку, прослеживал пальцем бледные, почти не видимые на светлой коже брови и шептал, что она безупречна, прекрасна и совершенна, — и Ильза верила каждому его слову. Она всегда ему верила — так было с их первой встречи, и она просто не могла ничего с этим поделать.

— Ты сошла с ума? — прошипел Уилл Брандт, хватая её за руку с такой силой, будто хотел сломать. — Я даже не стану спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь и откуда вообще узнала, где он. Но тебе нельзя здесь быть.

— Тебе-то какое дело? — в тон ему прошипела Ильза, выворачиваясь из захвата. Говорить в полный голос не рисковали оба: всего в паре метров от них на явно неудобном стуле сидел полицейский, уткнувшись в экран телефона.

— Дай подумать: какое мне может быть дело до того, что тебя арестуют, а Итан, узнав об этом, сбежит из больницы, несмотря на строго предписанный ему постельный режим, сунется тебя вытаскивать и погорит сам? И в самом деле. Никакого дела.

— Он в тяжёлом состоянии? — встревоженно переспросила Ильза, бездумно хватая его за запястье. Тут же, осознав, поморщилась и разжала пальцы.

Уилл посмотрел на неё с недоверием, но затем вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Среднее, стабильное. Два ребра сломаны, лёгкое повреждено, сотрясение мозга — обычное дело, в общем, — закончил он и нервно усмехнулся.

— Как это вышло?

Уилл пожал плечами:

— Как всегда? Не допрыгнул, не долетел, не дотянулся. Забыл о том, что человеческое тело несовершенно и подчиняется законам физики, а не только стальной воле своего хозяина. 

Ильза нахмурилась. Поймала себя на том, что ковыряет ногтем заусенцу, убрала руки в карманы. Пальцы ощутимо дрожали. Только сейчас, добравшись — почти — до цели и вынужденно остановившись, она поняла, как сильно напугана.

Это было нелепо. Она прекрасно знала, в каких опасных переделках побывал Итан — что-то он рассказывал сам, без подробностей и имён, только в общих чертах, но хватало и этого; чему-то она была свидетелем сама. Именно Ильза перезапускала его сердце, когда он почти утонул в Марокко (а затем сама же стала причиной того, что он навернулся с мотоцикла на узком серпантине). Пара сломанных рёбер — сущий пустяк для того, кто рискует жизнью каждый день, не щадя себя и не выбирая лёгких путей. Но почему-то до этого момента Ильза не думала — не разрешала себе думать? — что он может погибнуть на очередном задании. Что тем единственным препятствием, которое ни одному из них не удастся преодолеть, может оказаться смерть.

Изнутри, когда Ильза служила в МИ-6, опасность воспринималась как-то что-то естественное и неизбежное. В той жизни опасным было всё, и Ильза со временем просто забыла, что бывает иначе. Она не боялась за Итана, когда они спасали мир плечом к плечу, — разве что тогда, в Кашмире, когда он кинулся в безнадёжную погоню за Уокером. «Предпочитаю не смотреть», — сказал тогда Бенджи, и Ильза, сама того не осознавая, воспользовалась его советом: она не смотрела на то, как Итан рискует жизнью, не думала даже об этом, просто исключив эту часть его жизни из своей вселенной — как исключила МИ-6 и разведку в целом.

И вот теперь осознание этой опасности ворвалось в её уютный, так старательно выстроенный мирок, разметав оказавшиеся картонными стены и оставив её один на один с реальностью.

Перед глазами всё поплыло, и Ильза, цепляясь за руку растерявшегося от неожиданности Уилла, медленно осела на пол.

— Ильза? — Он опустился рядом на корточки, быстро поймал двумя пальцами пульс на её запястье.

— Я в порядке. — Она мотнула головой и улыбнулся. — Уже в порядке.

Ей показалось вдруг, что что-то встало со щелчком на место — своё, идеально правильное. Что-то, что всё это время неприкаянно мешалось под ногами и казалось ненужным и лишним.

— Итан знает, где меня найти, — сказала она наконец и поднялась на ноги. Уилл смотрел с глубоким недоумением, и Ильза отлично его понимала: она и сама смотрела бы так же. 

***

Итану не пришлось её искать — за него это сделала Эрика Слоан, и в следующий раз они встретились там, где это казалось прежде немыслимым: в Лэнгли. 

— Ты же хотела оставить всё это позади. — Итан улыбался, мягко и ломко, и в его глазах плескалась горечь. Ильза дотянулась через стол до его руки, крепко сжала ладонь и тоже улыбнулась, пытаясь вложить в эту улыбку всю свою уверенность. Она знала, что делает, и очень хотела, чтобы Итан понял это. И понял, что всё в порядке. Всё так, как должно быть.

— Я хотела оставить позади МИ-6 и «Синдикат», — поправила она. — Забыть вкус обмана, сомнений и предательств. И мне это удалось.

— Ты хотела свободы, — тускло возразил Итан. 

— Я её получила. Итан, — она накрыла его пальцы второй ладонью, — это и есть свобода: решать самой, чего я хочу и где должна быть. Служба потеряла для меня смысл, я перестала понимать, кому нужно то, что я делаю. Зачем всё это. Но — будем честны, я всё равно не умею ничего другого. А ты заставил меня поверить, что во всём этом может быть смысл. Если мы сами его вложим. Я... — Она опустила глаза, уставившись на их переплетённые пальцы. Говорить стало труднее, но Ильза заставила себя продолжить: — Для меня смысл в том, чтобы быть с тобой. Чтобы делать то, что делаешь ты. Чтобы не бояться.

— Бояться чего?

— Потерять тебя.

Итан снова улыбнулся, и теперь его улыбка была уже больше похожа на привычную, хоть в ней и было что-то незнакомое — неуверенное и уязвимое:

— Никогда.

И глядя ему в глаза, Ильза знала: это действительно так.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] Save me 'cause I'm fallin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718704) by [fandom Tom Cruise 2020 (Tom_Cruise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Cruise/pseuds/fandom%20Tom%20Cruise%202020)




End file.
